


Ugh, Vampires

by frek



Series: Mating Games Round 2 Challenges and Extras [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frek/pseuds/frek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just learned vampires were a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ugh, Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Mating games](http://mating_games.livejournal.com) Out of Context D&D Quotes Bonus Challenge.

Stiles caught the stake that Scott had thrown at him as he backed into the corner, eyes wide on the vampire before him. Up until a few hours ago, Stiles hadn't even believed that vampires had _existed_ , but then Derek had called him, Scott, and Isaac and new knowledge was gained. There was a whole family of them hiding out in the old Hale house when Derek had discovered them that morning. He'd apparently tried to reason with them, but when reasoning failed, the troops were called in and Stiles found out very quickly that some legends were actually true.

Stiles made some sort of strangled war cry disguised as a scream while the vampire closed in on him. He aimed the stake at its chest and jammed it into its heart, giving it a good shove, leaving the vampire stumbling back a few feet before it just disappeared into a cloud of dust. Stiles looked up in time to see several other vampires expiring in a similar fashion, covering his face as he coughed, waving away the cloud of dust before him.

"You know," Isaac started, eyes on Stiles as he crossed over to where they had gathered around a pile of vampire dust. "I don't really know the laws, but I'm pretty sure vampires are illegal. Or something."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "If werewolves aren't, then neither are vampires." He kicked at the dust with frustration, sending another cloud up in the air, making everyone cough and shoot him glares. "Squatting in an abandoned structure, though," Stiles added, ignoring their pointed stares, "Definitely is."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [frek](http://frek.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
